Recollections
by Vash2214
Summary: The fights are over. Or are they? Cubia is gone but the wavering of hearts are still around. What will the pressure do to Haseo as he tries to get to know Atoli a bit more.


**_Well I'm finally back to a story again! WOOT! Actualy it's not so bad... I just need to spread my hobbies out more... Maybe a little less WoW. Lol. But this story is a huge throwback for me. I wrote this the first time I fell in LOVE with the .hack//G.U. PS2 game. I've held onto it and messed with it from time to time but ya know it's just one of those stories where somedays you just don't dare write since you don't wanna ruin it. Currently I'm playing thru the whole game again to get a feel for the characters again but meh... I probably won't update it much but when I do it's worth the re-read if you love the game as much as I do! So here is my FINAL copy of chapter one. _**

**_P.S. I don't own anything from the game :( Even tho I luv it so much. XD_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**Recollections**

She was happy… She stood there with her arms raised to her chest, looking down at the cold, sun kissed walkway. The shadow running towards her brought a smile of relief to her face but it quickly faded.

Haseo came after her. He finally had Shino back and instead of staying with her, he ran after the clumsy girl dressed in green.

Panting, Haseo stopped a couple feet away from the young harvest cleric. "Atoli…" he managed to say, looking down at the top of her hat.

She was quiet. Atoli had no idea what to say to him. Her heart was overjoyed at his presence but her mind was asking questions she knew only Haseo could answer. 'Why didn't he stay with Shino? Why did he come after me? What do I mean to him?' she thought as her feelings raced through her mind. One question rang out above all the rest… "When did I become important!?" she yelled. She looked at him with wide eyes, covering her mouth. "When… When did you start making sure I was the one you looked out for?" she said in a soft, broken voice as she looked back down and her warm amber eyes became deluded and watery.

"A-At…" he looked at her and a single tear fell from her cheek. He stopped and looked back at the ground, then at her. Thinking for a moment, he shifted from one foot to the other nervously. With a deep breath he calmly walked forward and wrapped his arms around her slim frame, burying her face into his chest, tightening his arms around her shoulders. Atoli's hat slowly slid off her head and fell to the ground behind her with a soft thud that seemed to echo in the awkward silence. "I don't know when myself… but I do know that you have always been important to me. Atoli." Haseo said in a reassuring tone as Atoli could hear his voice from deep inside his chest.

Atoli stared down into Haseo's white uniform as she let his words sink in. She lifted her arms around his hips and locked them together behind his back, leaning into him, trying to hold back the tears. Haseo rubbed his cheek into her pollen yellow hair and held her tighter for a moment in a hug. Atoli's soft face was tainted with tears as they ran down her face and dripped onto Haseo's shirt. "I-I'm sorry…" she said, griping onto his shirt frailly.

Haseo sighed as he watched the one person that helped him thru anything fall apart in his arms. "Come on… You know it is ok." He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her away to look into her eyes.

Atoli sniffled and attempted to look back. "B…But…" she trailed off again and looked back at the ground. Haseo pulled her under his chin and rubbed her back gently. "Haseo…"

"Shh..." he gazed out at the horizon with faded eyes. "Just relax Atoli." Atoli wobbled slightly, her thoughts deluding the grip of control on her own body. Haseo looked down at her shaky posture. Thinking of a way to calm her down he took a deep breath. Atoli flinched slightly and gripped onto his shirt again. "Hold on." He sighed and closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around her waist he wistfully picked her off the ground.

"Eek! Haseo! Wh-What are you doing?!" Atoli exclaimed putting a death grip around his neck. Without saying a word he walked over to the edge of the walkway. "Haseo?!" she screamed thinking he was going to throw her over the edge.

Haseo just turned back towards the chaos gate and sat on the ledge, relaxing her in his lap. "Sheesh what are you freaking out about?" he said, a small smile unavoidable on his face.

Atoli rubbed her eyes, they where red and watery still as she looked up at Haseo. He kept one hand around her waist and used the other to brush her hair out of her face. Atoli blushed heavily and tried to answer," So… You're not going to throw me over?"

Haseo looked at her blankly. "You don't think I'm really that mean do you?!" he asked nervously.

"Err… Well no but… I…" she looked down at her hands, which were back on her legs, finding no other comfortable place to sit. She waited for a reply but got none. Sitting embarrassingly in his lap, she started to get flustered, looking for something to take her mind off of things.

Haseo looked down at her, a hurt expression on his face. To try and get her attention he moved his hand farther around her waist and placed his other over her hands lightly. "Atoli…" he said in a soft voice.

Atoli jumped and slowly looked up at him. She looked into his eyes, knowing he was serious. She took one hand out from under his and placed it on his cheek. "Haseo… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to be… that mean…" she apologized, slowly dropping her hand back down.

Haseo just smiled. She was so comforting to have with him, he almost couldn't help it. He never imagined the person that reminded him of Shino so much would become more important to him. She tried so hard for him just as he tried so hard for Shino. She was just like him. Alone. An outcast. Just trying to fit in.

Atoli smiled back and ran a finger over the tattoo on his cheek wistfully and grinned up at him. She leaned against his chest and watched herself as she traced the rings on his gloves with her eyes as they shimmered in the never ending sunset. Haseo grabbed her hand, looping his black gloved fingers with her white together.

Quietly they sat, listening to the haunting tune of the cathedral's halls. It was almost too relaxing. "Thank you…" Haseo whispered, resting his head on hers, his silver hair tickling her face.

"For what?" she questioned as she closed her eyes.

"Not running away." He sighed, pulling his arms around her shoulders in a hug.

From the chaos gate three separate rings of blue flickered. Kuhn in front glanced around about fell over as he saw Haseo and Atoli. "Oooohh! What do we have here?!" He grinned devilishly, running towards them.

"K-Kuhn?!" Atoli jumped back in surprise, almost tipping over the edge.

Haseo pulled her back towards him swiftly, finally taking a breath after she was safe. "Sheesh, don't scare me like that!" he looked at Atoli but glared at Kuhn.

"Gah, you had me worried!" Silabus sighed as he and Gaspard walked over to the ledge as well.  
"Well… What are you two doing here? Huh? Huh?" Kuhn couldn't help smiling at Haseo again as he patted him on the head.

Getting more pissed by the second Haseo slid one hand to his waist and picked up one of his guns, firing one right by Kuhn's face. "You where watching from the Serpent of Lore… Weren't you? Kuhn." Haseo stared casually back at Kuhn as a few strands of hair fell from his head.

"Eh… heh… heh…" Kuhn backed up a few paces and nervously held his hands up. "Technically I didn't bring up the channel but…"

Haseo carefully lifted Atoli off his lap and stood her up next to the ledge as she watched, a bit confused and extremely flustered. Haseo planted one foot on the ground and quickly charged after Kuhn, equipping both his guns now. "I KNEW IT!" Haseo yelled as Kuhn dashed away.

"COME ON HASEO!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Kuhn apologized as shots fired between his legs and by his face.

"My ass! You knew we were in the area!" he replied skidding to a halt and picking up a loose brick from the ground.

Kuhn hit the wall of the cathedral as he tried to see what Haseo was doing and fell over, a dazed expression over his face. "S-sorry…" he gasped as he waited for his vision to come back.

Haseo shrugged and tossed the brick up and down as he walked back to the others. "Oh my… Think Kuhn is OK?" Gaspard asked nervously as he peered down the walkway.

"Ah he should be fine as long as he doesn't ask anything again." Haseo laughed as Kuhn rolled to his side.

"Yea but that is unlikely…" Silabus answered nervously as he handed Atoli her hat.

"Wait for it. Wait for it." Gaspard eagerly watched.

"I'M STILL WAITING FOR AN ANSWER HASEO!" Kuhn yelled from the other end of the area.

"There it is!" Gaspard cheered to himself as Haseo spun around and whipped the brick towards Kuhn.

"OH CRAP!" Kuhn panicked as the brick flew towards him, smashing him in the face painfully.

"Come on. Let's go." Haseo walked up to Atoli, who was playing with her pure white wings which contrasted her maroon colored face.

"Umm… OK." She stumbled and grabbed onto Haseo as they flashed thru the chaos gate towards town, leaving Gaspard and Silibus to tend to Kuhn.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Dun dun dun... Nah it's not even a cliffhanger. .... Hopefully I'll feel like finishing the partial chapters I have so for now I hope this has entertained you enough for one chapter! *bows* Till next time!_**


End file.
